webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzly Bear
'Grizzly "Grizz" Bear '''is one of the three main characters in the Cartoon Network original series, ''We Bare Bears. Appearance Grizzly is an anthropomorphic grizzly bear. His entire body is completely covered in brown fur. Grizzly is in the middle in terms of height, being taller than Panda, but shorter than Ice Bear. Personality Grizzly is the one who acts like the leader. Out of the three bears, he stands out the most and sets good examples for his brothers. He also mostly always acts optimistic and loves food. He wants a lot of friends to hang out with. He likes attention and wanted to be internet famous in "Viral Video", but he gave up on it after finding out that being a star means he wouldn't have time with his friends. He loves his brothers and when they were in trouble in "Our Stuff", he said they would go through it together. He is probably the most outgoing out of his brothers. He has been shown to be a quick thinker, as seen in Food Truck when he figures out the flash on Panda's Phone can be used to temporally blind the Woodland Creatures. In Three Bare Bears Grizzly changes the least of the three Bears in the translation from comic to cartoon. The only major difference appears to be his more consistently positive attitude, being much more excitable in The Three Bare Bears, than in the show. He also seems to be much less of a quick thinker than his television counterpart, his ideas generally landing the bears' in trouble, and rarely do they produce the desired outcome. Relationships Panda Bear Grizzly and Panda are brothers. Although Panda is only the middle brother, Grizzly has been seen treating and referring to Panda as if he's the youngest, even going as far as to calling him the baby, as seen in "Panda's Date" after Panda's allergic reaction. In "Our Stuff", Grizzly helps Panda find his backpack, which contained Panda's phone. Ice Bear Grizzly and Ice Bear are brothers. He seems to hold a degree of respect for Ice Bear, and especially loves his food, to the point where he attempted to make a profit off of it in "Food Truck". Nom Nom Grizzly respects Nom Nom for being a viral star, but Nom Nom saddens him by rejecting the idea of hanging out with friends. Chloe A friend of bears. She hangs out with them, and studies them. She also gives them gummy candies. When Chloe's research about the bears in "Chloe" showed almost only their negative traits, Grizzly and the other bears decided to remake her project by instead praising bears, considering it to be the "truth" about them. When this resulted in her recieving an F, the bears quickly admitted what they had done, feeling guilty. Grizz then proceeded to help her presentation by answering a number of questions asked and declaring that they'd answer any other questions the class had, which in turn gave Chloe an A. Afterwards, Grizzly happily invited Chloe over to the cave to watch a show with them. Lucy Grizzly and Lucy are friends. They met when she saved Panda's life in "Panda's Date". They were later shown to hang out, along with Ice Bear and Panda, causing Panda to get jealous toward his brother's relationship with his crush. He didn't know at first that Panda had a crush on Lucy, and when he knew about it, he said he wouldn't get in Panda's way. Trivia * He knows how to play the harmonica. * He is the second tallest of the siblings and the eldest. * Grizzly likes salmon (and/or salmon bagels) as seen in "Viral Video". ** This may be a reference to the fact salmon is a major part of a grizzly bear's diet. * According to himself, 41 is the "evilest number of them all." *It is revealed in the comic that Grizzly likes action movies. *Crew have confirmed that Grizzly is in fact, the eldest of the brother bears. * It was Grizzly's idea to start the food truck. * It is shown that Grizzly can consume a lot of food in a short amount of time as seen in the episode "Burrito". * Grizzly has the tendency to get stuck in trees, as shown in both "Burrito" and "Everyday Bears". * Grizzly has cavities. * It appears Grizzly knows how to drive vehicles, as shown in "Primal". Zoology *Of the three brothers, Grizzly is the only one whose species lives exclusively in North America. *Also of the three siblings, Grizzly's species, Ursus arctos, is the only one which is classified as Least Concern regarding conservation status. *Grizzly bears are omnivorous like most bear species. *Brown bears, including grizzlies, are the second largest bear species. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears